Deadshot of Demons
by MircThomas19
Summary: Rin Okumura was seen as the brash older twin of the popular and skilled Yukio; everyone thought the only skill he has is cooking. But Father Shiro knew Rin better than anyone else, even Rin himself. Shiro proved this by giving Rin his gun and equipment. That fateful day awakened a new skill, unequaled, in Rin. Now watch the Deadshot of Demons take the world by storm, with a bang!
1. A Gift From An Old Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist.**

"Rin!" – Human Speech

'Rin!' – Human Thought

" **Rin!"** – Demon Speech

' **Rin!'** – Demon Thought

Deadshot of Demons

A Gift From An Old Man, An Invitation From a Clown

In a dark room, lit only by the moonlight at midnight, a man was not asleep. He was just sitting on a neatly made bed that had a couple of suitcases on, filled to the brim but were zipped in perfectly. The rest of the room seemed to be empty and dead, bland and with no life or memories of it being used as a personal bedroom. And this man looked to be sixteen years old with a gun in his hand.

"Well I guess that it is time. Time to leave the only place I called home and become what Father was in his lifetime. Dammit, why did he have to die in front of me and from the mouth of this gun!?" The man shouted, which miraculously didn't wake anyone outside the bedroom.

There was a cloud in the night sky that dimmed the moonlight so that the man was still shrouded in shadow. But that cloud soon moved to give a revealing light to this young man. His name was Rin Okumura, adoptive son of the owner of the church that the bedroom is located in.

Rin has messy, dark blue hair that sweeps down in his pale skin and intense blue eyes. Since using a treasured sword named Kurikara for the first time, Rin began exhibiting a number of physical traits that hint at a demonic nature in his human form such as prominent canine teeth, slightly pointed ears, and a black; fur-tufted tail just above his hips.

Rin's wardrobe consisted of a simple blue hoodie over a pink T-shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side, giving the impression of a rebellious nature. He was also seen wearing a white jacket with big pockets and various decorations on it and a fingerless pair of black gloves.

And as for the gun that he was holding and claimed to use on 'Father', it was a black one that had the shape of a revolver type of gun. A revolver that can store up to ten slots to fit bullets and then fire from that slot, with the next one automatically shifted to the barrel. As the revolver can hold ten bullets, it was rather larger than usual revolvers and it look significantly heavier too.

"Who would have thought that this damm thing took away what I treasure as much as my home and family but also give away to a chance at being something better than that bastard's son." Rin spoke to himself still. And said not another word that night, before going to sleep on top the neat sheets.

XXXXX

The Past,

"Where is that boy!?"

"Yeah it is almost dinner time and we need him to cook!"

The church, where a pair of twins were being taken care of, was bursting with similar cries and complaints from the staff and other residents. It was strange for adults to ask of a boy that was three times young than they were to cook their meals; but Rin was no ordinary boy and his cooking was something out of this world.

"I am sure that if you were a little more understanding of what happened when you two idiots sent him to that nursey to get him out of your hair." The two complainers turned slower than a robot in a painful attempt to see the glare that was staring them down, like a cat to exposed field mice.

"F-father Shiro, w-we d-didn't m-m-mean it!" The first one of the church residents complaining stammered at the glance of the owner and head of the church.

"I don't want to hear it." Shiro said that shut them both up.

Father Shiro is a tall slender man with average build. Shiro would appear younger if not for his light gray hair and aged facial features but overall he seemed like he could pass for man in his mid to late thirties. Along with his hair which he wears in a messy fashion, Shiro also has a goatee and some stubble along his lower chin and upper lip. Shiro always wore a pair of glasses with the chain adorned with beads & a cross. The most notable feature Shiro possesses is the cross like scar on his forehead. Shiro also sometimes wears a happy look on his face but when the time comes he can become quite serious.

"And never mind finding him, I will get Rin and you two just tell everyone that dinner will late or else it will take out on you two. Better have some money saved up rather than spent on wine outside your duties." Shiro said in a clean and clear threat that made both of the idiots nod before hurrying to tell the news. Meanwhile, Shiro turned to the courtyard behind the church; something out there made him smile and leave the room that had an open window facing the back.

Out in the courtyard, there were empty wooden crates with cans from the trash bins stacked on top. Then every single one of the cans were knocked out with a rock that was picked off the streets. And each of these cans had a rock hitting the bullseye, right in the center of the front. "Alright!"

Apparently, it was a little boy sending the rocks to the cans. And with a plain red slingshot that looked rather well maintained even after being used recently. And the little boy was Rin Okumura when he was about five to six years old. He was wearing a plain white shirt and blue shorts that had dirt in patches. And his bare hands were covered in bruises from some sort of fight while his feet wore sandals that were as dirty as the rest of his wardrobe.

"I got them all without missing one! I am getting good! I can definitely play those games with the other kids now!" Rin bounced in excitement so he never noticed that he had an audience until that man in question came up behind.

"What game Rin?" The said boy nearly screamed in fright before turning to see Shiro standing over him.

"Oh! Dad, I didn't see you there!" Rin said, calmed down a slight margin. Shiro may have been his adopted father but he was still scary, especially when Rin got into trouble again; whenever he caused it or not. "There was this game to hit the most cans so they will get a cholate bar from the nursery owner! I hit most of them while the other kids only got a lot less. Then they started to say I cheated and I kind lost it again."

Shiro was puzzled. This was the first time Rin actually did a game with some kids and this time, trouble found Rin instead of otherwise. And Shiro saw nothing that is considered cheating when Rin knock off those ten empty cans. "Cheating huh? Sounds like the kids were just jealous."

"I thought so too but I thought it will rude to say something like that! So when the nursery owner came, I told her the game we were playing and that she will give the winner cholate bar, she then yelled and kicked me out!" Shiro saw that Rin was tearing up and said nothing, "She said that I was lying and just a menace! Just like all the ones before." Rin then feel to the ground, crying his eyes dry.

Shiro's stern deposition relaxed into something of a mother listening to how her child got dirty and hurt in a fight. Shiro then grasped Rin into a hug that the poor boy returned while letting it all out; Shiro never liked his uniform so he won't complain about it getting wet from the tears. After a few moments, Shiro heard Rin settle down and even the tears were drying up.

"Always remember Rin. When you keep bad emotions to yourself, you will just break down. When you feel like that, go to someone you trust and let it all out. I know you will find such a person." Shiro said while Rin left the embrace while cleaning his face of tears.

"I-I will Dad! I will!" Rin showed no fear, no sadness and no pain anymore. He showed pure determination to make his adoptive father proud.

"Good, because I have a present for you on behalf of your bravery, trust and determination. All of those I rarely see in kids your age nowadays." Shiro said and chuckled at how Rin looked excited but kept his rather loud voice in while waiting to see the present. Shiro then took out a gun.

"What's this Dad? It's…really heavy. You carry this everywhere?" Rin then asked in pure curiosity that Shiro nodded to.

"It is a weapon Rin. It is an object that most respect while fear at the same time. But I know you that you will get both respect from your friends and fear from your enemies. Because a weapon is what the user wants to use it for." Shiro said and Rin tried to take it all in, with his very young and not fully developed mind yet.

"Then I want to use it for the right ways! I want to use it like you always tell you do!" Rin then shouted and Shiro wanted to know more.

"You want to use to chase and kill monsters? To become a killer like me? Why?" Shiro asked and Rin shook his head.

"You are not a killer, killers are bad people and you aren't a bad person Dad! You protect everyone with this! I want to do that someday!" Rin said and Shiro found the innocence and awe that only a child can muster, makes the church head remember how he used to be like that when he was Rin's age.

"Then that gun is yours. I have used it countless times, it has protected me as many times as I kept and maintained it. And now it is time for you to fill in that role and I am sure that the gun will protect you as well." Shiro said and Rin embraced his father once again, with tears not of sadness or pain but of joy and love. Two feelings that Rin thought he never feel around anyone other than his brother. But that belief will be tested in the years to come.

And so, Rin practiced his aim with the gift he got from his father. And every day, Rin got more and more used to using a gun which was a lot different from slingshot. For one thing, a gun was significantly heavier than a slingshot so Rin had to use both hands on the handle; he just needed one for the slingshot while the other reeled in the rocks with the rubber band.

Another thing Rin had to get adjusted to be the recoil effect that a gun caused when triggered. As a gun was heavier than a slingshot, it used heavier ammo that bullets are compared to nuts and rocks. Once a bullet leaves the barrel of the gun, it releases hot air in all directions but also a force matching the velocity of the bullet in the opposite direction.

As a child, Rin had to use both hands to hold up the gun and was always sent off his feet when triggered. But when he was a teenager, Rin was able to use the gun with a single hand and the recoil effect only made that same arm flinch a bit. With this, Rin was able to really get his aim right.

Speaking of which, Rin noticed that his aim was so excellent that he can hit his target with any type of standard ammo as well anything small and can easily fit in his hand. After mastering rubber, steel and iron bullets via BBs, Rin tried to use rocks and nuts again but with his bare hands and arms instead of a slingshot. Yet despite that shortcoming, Rin always hit his target even with his back facing the bullseyes he painted on spare blankets and bays of hay.

But he hadn't used rocks or nuts in his target practice when not using his gun, it was his set of knives made of silver. Unlike the unusual style of knives, these are more based of the curved blades that are used by the Arabic swordsmen's. And somehow, these silver knives can be used as boomerangs. That gave Rin all sorts of fun, knocking down self-made targets with this knives as boomerangs.

And as a bonus, with all his time spent to practice, there hasn't been an incident regarding Rin since. The boy always behaved during babysitting, no matter what the other kids do to get him riled up. Rin still came back home with bruises and cuts, not from brawls he fights but from the other children who lose their own temper. And while those kids were sent to their corners for ten minutes the most, the parents and nursery owners and teachers never take responsibility for Rin's injuries. They all blame Rin for simply being there that 'always cause kids to misbehave' and become bullies.

After five schools, eight nurseries and twenty babysitting incidents, the church decided to give up. They took care of everything that came to Rin, including his education. All the while, Rin had not told anyone about him practicing with a gun or knives. Shiro asked of the boy to keep a secret. And little boys are always excited about secrets, if only they could keep them to themselves.

But when Rin became Sixteen, he was too old to be home taught so he was asked to try and get a part-time job. And while Rin does get the work done, his over eagerness to work and the superhuman strength (which came at the day of puberty) always get him fired out of fear. Rin always comes home dejected and sad and shameful to face his brethren and his own family of what happened. The only place for Rin to feel happy was the backyard when the church was empty and quiet; and when it wasn't. Rin will just stay in his room between meals.

That is because his room was once filled with books. Books on firearms, guns specifically, that tell all the different types and how they worked. There was also the books on Exorcism. And they all were from Shiro.

Rin had gotten the biggest surprise of his life after finding out about his once quick temper, his uncanny accuracy with firearms and his superhuman strength; Father Shiro is an Exorcist! That meant that demons of all types, undead corpses and devils all exist! And Rin learned about this when he thought he saw a bizarre creature based of a monkey during his short employment at a local supermarket.

Shiro said that the world is filled with the supernatural. And only those who can see them, more than the dangerous effects, can become Exorcists. Rin was then told that his gun was made to shoot different bullets filled with holy herbs and other valuable substances against these creatures.

After hearing that his father was, and I quote, 'a very cool old man', Rin took to the books like a duck to water. In fact, between meals, reading was all he did. He even skipped practice for a couple of months just to keep reading the books from cover to cover until he remembered every single piece of info about exorcism. Of course, when he succeeded, Rin had to make up for losing days of practice and job experience; that day was one to remember once everyone saw Rin's face at that moment.

But all this will be put to a final test when Rin's personal sightings of demons suddenly increased from seeing black puffs everywhere in a mall hallway, moving corpses on a rooftop and even a possession of a boy that Rin knew barely from elementary school. Then came what happened the night when Rin's world came crashing down.

"Dad…" Rin said as he stared and stared at the sight of Father Shiro, with demonic features and covered in some kind of blue fire. The sight of the flames just rubbed Rin the wrong way for a reason the poor boy had no way of knowing.

 **"Yes Rin, I am your father."** The body of Shiro was definitely possessed as a demonic voice came out of Shiro's mouth, it reminded how that possessed boy had gotten horns, spikes, superhuman strength and the personality of a demon when a devil took over his body and mind. That voice makes demons sound more like mice, it was a devil; it was Satan, the Fallen Angel!

Satan's true Demon form is something most don't live after seeing, but as he is possessing Shiro, he shows typical Demon features such as pointy ears, long nails and sharp canine teeth. The possessed version of Shiro also shows features similar to Rin's own Demonic form, these being the black tail with a blue flame at its end and blue flames covering the body.

 **"I'm a perfect entity with ultimate power, but there's one thing I lack. Do you know what it is? It's a substance in Assiah strong enough to contain me! Everything in this world that I touched is doomed for destruction!"** (1) Satan laughed once again after shouting out what he sees himself as.

"Shut up Satan. I will rather call an old man's dead body as my father than you!" Rin, of course, hates his biological father already. After all, Satan did only one thing before meeting Rin; attack the boy's home city and his church, nearly killing an innocent boy and also everyone associated with Shiro. Anyone will hate Satan after all that,

 **"Oh? Can a dead man give you the warmth that I can before you die!?"** Satan once again spoke and laughed through Shiro's body, causing Rin to growl slightly louder and even chip off a piece of tooth in his teeth grinding; it took all his willpower to ignore the pain. **"Now since this body can't hold my wondrous power, I will cut to the chase by cutting these useless fingers!"**

Rin almost roared to see Satan force Shiro's body to rip off all ten fingers, spilling blood everywhere! But before the poor boy could move to react, the blood from Shiro's hands suddenly moved in a supernatural way and then a blue portal of the same flames appeared! Rin was frighten by this and tried to move back for some space, but Satan won't let him.

 **"And you are not going to run away any more like your 'father' did with my own son! And to think that of my twins, you are the only one with my powers! What a waste on a pathetic half-demon trying to be human! You are son, you will never be human ever!"** Satan laughed and dragged Rin over to the portal, the one that is named by the Devil himself as the Gehenna Gate. It was a doorway, a doorway to where Satan lives and plots against the almighty God.

But something went wrong and Satan cursed as his host suddenly halted and froze. "Sorry Satan, but as powerful as you will ever be, my bond to Rin will be stronger." Shiro said with his own voice, showing that he finally gained back some control of his body from Satan and instead throw Rin away from the Gehenna Gate. "Now Rin! While I hold Satan back, send him back where he came from!"

"But Dad, that means…!" Rin got up just in time to hear a command that was basically telling him…to kill Shiro. "No! I can save you! I will not let anyone get hurt or get killed for me!"

"Rin!" Shiro shouted. "All my gifts were given to you so you can find the answers you always wanted! And I am just an old man! The young world doesn't need someone like me dragging you or anyone down!" Rin just shook his head with tears,

 **"Bah!"** Rin then heard the terrible and haunting voice of Satan again, only a lot angrier. **"If you can't kill a mortal unarmed and helpless than I will need to break you back in my home! You can't escape your destiny as my weapon against those who wronged me! You are not my son, you are my successor and my weapon!"**

As if Satan hoped that Rin will back down, it didn't work. Rin then smirked and got up to his feet. After a few moments, he dropped the belt that he always wore with only his gift from Shiro in his hand. Satan was confused until Rin spoke up, "You're right. I am a weapon. But not of your stupid and selfish ambition, but of my friends and my family that you want to destroy in your jealously!"

 **"Jealous? You think that I am jealous of my pathetic son and his even more pathetic twin who have a human mortal, a lying old man for a father!? I am Satan! I am above you and your worthless, useless emotions!"** Satan yelled in a purely prideful protest while Rin's smirk never left.

"Without emotions, you would never feel in love with my mother and have us. Without emotions, you never will bother to fight. You never would bother with God. You will just be a demon no one will fear or respect, you will be nobody." Rin said while taking the bullet holder from his revolver, emptying it of all but one bullet.

 **"NO! I am Satan! All should fear me! I will not be a footnote, a figure in God's shadow! Everyone will know me! And you will make it all happen, whatever by force or not!"** Satan shouted and tried to move his host's body but failed. **"What!?"**

"My son, not yours Satan, is actually smarter than you think. Than what everyone thinks. Even me." Shiro said as he successfully took control of his body again but resolved to prevent Satan from moving his.

"One pound of well-grounded white sage, four liters of A-density holy water, and 13 inched oak shaving. (2) All for the more powerful demons that are commonly associated with lower-class devils. It can't kill you, yet." Rin said then the bullet in question burst into blue flames that almost matched those of Satan.

"Rin, you…" Shiro muttered while Satan actually thought with the same words and tone.

"I know. I knew about this long before. But like you said, you are just an old man that will slow me down. And Satan doesn't need to know." Rin then before inserting the aflame bullet into his revolver, with the gun being damaged at all!

"Now then Satan." Rin said, "You once claimed emotions are worthless to you. But it was emotions that allowed to take the body of my real father. And it was emotions you clearly shown that you will never control Dad like a puppet. Your own power was used against you." Rin said while Satan growled,

 **'Boy, you dare…?'**

"And now, you are going back to where you came from. With a…bang!" Rin said before triggering his revolver to launch the bullet, still engulfed with the blue flames that made up Satan's possession. And with Shiro's pure willpower and conscious preventing Satan from trying to dodge it, the bullet hit its mark.

All Rin remembers from the day was hearing the voice of Satan, not taunting or laughing but screaming. Screaming while the blue flames and demonic features that Shiro had all left the old man's body and was dragged into the Gehenna Gate. All Rin ever knew was that he had stopped Satan for now and fulfilled the wish of his old man but this was just the beginning.

XXXXX

In the Present Day,

The sun finally rose after the day of Father Shiro's death. Everyone who knew him were still silent and sad about it. Meanwhile, Rin went through a backpack that was stuffed with all sorts of charms, herbs and every other exorcist device that Shiro had taught him how to use.

"Holy Water, Clover Leaf, Shiver Shavings, White Oak…" Rin muttered a few for examples. "Yep, it is all here." Rin then sealed the last pocket of his backpack, placed it firmly by the straps on his shoulders and then went to his gun. The present from Shiro that made Rin happy, as happy as Rin was when he cooked. Rin made sure that he will clean it every day and make sure that even after a hundred years, it will still work.

On his belt were the silver blades/boomerangs that Rin plan to use on his path to be an Exorcist like Father Shiro once was. And while the knives were placed in the front and back of the belt, there were a couple of gun holders on each side. One for the gun that Shiro gave Rin and another that was for a larger and heavier gun; one that was more like a miniature cannon with a handle.

Once it was all placed in accordance to how Rin was taught to reequip, the time for waiting is over. It was now time to leave the church to become something more than the orphaned boy of Father Shiro; Rin is going to train and one day, become an Exorcist that will finish off the evil of Satan once and for all.

"Rin…" There was just this little something that hasn't been cleared up. It was Rin's more mature yet younger twin brother, Yukio Okumura. He looked more of a man than Rin and with a lot less demonic features; it was like he is fully human while Rin is half-demon. "Why do you have that gun and that sword?" Yukio never noticed that Rin's long clothed jacket perfectly covers the revolver from Shiro.

"I am going to the Exorcist Academy that our Old Man became an Exorcist from. If you want to come, go ahead but you can't stop me." Rin said, he really had no time for arguments with both suitcases in hand a backpack on his back.

"Stop you? I was told by the Exorcist Academy to be your caretaker. After all, I did graduate last month." Yukio said bluntly, think that his brother is going to explode.

"Get, my little brother is now my babysitter. At least you got to be a doctor that you always wanted." Rin said which surprised Yukio. "I was wondering why you've been for the past couple of years."

"You're not mad!?" Yukio shouted and Rin just sighed.

"Pipe down little brother, you will wake the entire city. At least show me your car so you can take me there if that clown from the graveyard is not coming like he said." Rin then walked over to the entrance of the church, leaving Yukio to wonder about the 'clown from the graveyard'.

But once Yukio caught up with Rin, the former saw what the latter meant. Rin was talking about, ironically, the principal of the Exorcist Academy, Mephisto Pheles.

Mephisto has dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He is also very tall, having a height of 195 cm (6'5"). He is usually seen in an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. His appearance prompts Rin to refer to him as 'The Clown'. As the series progresses, he stops wearing the jester pants and pointed shoes, instead wearing white dress pants and black shoes.

"Hello Yukio~! As you can see, I already met your older brother~!" He spoke indeed like a clown while his escorts were as stoic as a stone statue.

"Hello Lord Mephisto! I was unaware that you were driving my brother to the Academy! I can just go by myself!" Yukio tried to clean up this mess that Rin always finds him in, causing it or not.

"Then I could just say 'no' and let you do the driving instead Yukio. It is either that or letting the clown take us." Rin said and before Yukio could try to silence him, Mephisto only laughed.

"That is guts in you older brother. We need guts in our school~!" Yukio couldn't believe that his older brother didn't upset Mephisto at all. "Keep it up and I might give you an early promotion once you show me these guts in the field. I will be waiting~!"

"Once I do find myself in the field, I will work to succeed and fight to win. That you can expect." Rin answered. "Now are we going or not?"

Yukio could only be nervous about all this while Mephisto smirked. "If you still are up for it, then come aboard and please forgive any inconvenience. I don't get much passengers."

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Hey Guys! I thought I will try a new story with an anime that is on Netflix Streaming! Please tell me what you think!**

 **I thought to make this chapter more of a mix of the first three episodes. From here, I will be doing my chapters entirely on the next separate episode. Just thought I will make it clear to you all!**

 **Another thing, as to why I have given this story the name 'Deadshot of Demons', it is because I am making Rin more than just a brash boy with a sword that cooks. I am giving him talents, skills and creatively of DC Comic's Deadshot. For those who are not familiar with the comic book supervillain, Floyd Lawton AKA 'Deadshot' is a deadly marksmen that can use anything as a weapon and with uncanny accuracy along with superhuman capabilities to fight when disarmed.**

 **I am giving Rin all those powers in this fanfic. So hopefully this will answer some questions. Thank you for reading all this and enjoy this story!***

 **1\. Sorry if I am copying a quote from the canon series but I felt like including it, word to word. I still don't own the original series so sorry about this.**

 **2\. I am still not hooked up on Exorcists measure out their supplies, herbs and holy materials. Please let me know what you will think Rin should use in his custom made bullets and I will try to incorporate into future chapters.**


	2. Meet the Teacher, the Little Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist.**

"Rin!" – Human Speech

'Rin!' – Human Thought

 **"Rin!"** – Demon Speech

 **'Rin!'** – Demon Thought

Deadshot of Demons

Meet the Teacher, the Little Brother

 _Previously on Deadshot of Demons_

 _The sun finally rose after the day of Father Shiro's death. Everyone who knew him were still silent and sad about it. Meanwhile, Rin went through a backpack that was stuffed with all sorts of charms, herbs and every other exorcist device that Shiro had taught him how to use._

 _"Holy Water, Clover Leaf, Shiver Shavings, White Oak…" Rin muttered a few for examples. "Yep, it is all here." Rin then sealed the last pocket of his backpack, placed it firmly by the straps on his shoulders and then went to his gun. The present from Shiro that made Rin happy, as happy as Rin was when he cooked. Rin made sure that he will clean it every day and make sure that even after a hundred years, it will still work._

 _On his belt were the silver blades/boomerangs that Rin plan to use on his path to be an Exorcist like Father Shiro once was. And while the knives were placed in the front and back of the belt, there were a couple of gun holders on each side. One for the gun that Shiro gave Rin and another that was for a larger and heavier gun; one that was more like a miniature cannon with a handle._

 _Once it was all placed in accordance to how Rin was taught to reequip, the time for waiting is over. It was now time to leave the church to become something more than the orphaned boy of Father Shiro; Rin is going to train and one day, become an Exorcist that will finish off the evil of Satan once and for all._

 _"Rin…" There was just this little something that hasn't been cleared up. It was Rin's more mature yet younger twin brother, Yukio Okumura. He looked more of a man than Rin and with a lot less demonic features; it was like he is fully human while Rin is half-demon. "Why do you have that gun and that sword?" Yukio never noticed that Rin's long clothed jacket perfectly covers the revolver from Shiro._

 _"I am going to the Exorcist Academy that our Old Man became an Exorcist from. If you want to come, go ahead but you can't stop me." Rin said, he really had no time for arguments with both suitcases in hand a backpack on his back._

 _"Stop you? I was told by the Exorcist Academy to be your caretaker. After all, I did graduate last month." Yukio said bluntly, think that his brother is going to explode._

 _"Great, my little brother is now my babysitter. At least you got to be a doctor that you always wanted." Rin said which surprised Yukio. "I was wondering why you've been for the past couple of years."_

 _"You're not mad!?" Yukio shouted and Rin just sighed._

 _"Pipe down little brother, you will wake the entire city. At least show me your car so you can take me there if that clown from the graveyard is not coming like he said." Rin then walked over to the entrance of the church, leaving Yukio to wonder about the 'clown from the graveyard'._

 _But once Yukio caught up with Rin, the former saw what the latter meant. Rin was talking about, ironically, the principal of the Exorcist Academy, Mephisto Pheles._

 _Mephisto has dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He is also very tall, having a height of 195 cm (6'5"). He is usually seen in an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. His appearance prompts Rin to refer to him as 'The Clown'. As the series progresses, he stops wearing the jester pants and pointed shoes, instead wearing white dress pants and black shoes._

 _"Hello Yukio~! As you can see, I already met your older brother~!" He spoke indeed like a clown while his escorts were as stoic as a stone statue._

 _"Hello Lord Mephisto! I was unaware that you were driving my brother to the Academy! I can just go by myself!" Yukio tried to clean up this mess that Rin always finds him in, causing it or not._

 _"Then I could just say 'no' and let you do the driving instead Yukio. It is either that or letting the clown take us." Rin said and before Yukio could try to silence him, Mephisto only laughed._

 _"That is guts in you older brother. We need guts in our school~!" Yukio couldn't believe that his older brother didn't upset Mephisto at all. "Keep it up and I might give you an early promotion once you show me these guts in the field. I will be waiting~!"_

 _"Once I do find myself in the field, I will work to succeed and fight to win. That you can expect." Rin answered. "Now are we going or not?"_

 _Yukio could only be nervous about all this while Mephisto smirked. "If you still are up for it, then come aboard and please forgive any inconvenience. I don't get much passengers."_

"I say that it fits a clown Yukino. At least the couches are comfortable." Rin said roughly and didn't even childishly bounce on the cushions like Yukino thought he was going to do.

"Rin, you should know better…"

"Then to respect your elders and superiors. I got it over the hundred times Yukino. And just what has this clown did that is worthy of anyone's praise? Especially mine?" Rin retorted and Yukino just shrank his eyes, without an answer to give. He just went silent and got rigid like a statue in his seat. "I mean, sure it is impressive that a clown like him is in charge of the Exorcist Academy and he was the one who gave me the invitation out of everyone else in the world. But I will love to see him in all his glory. Then I can make a good choice for once."

"He-he-he~!" That same, obnoxious giggling really rubbed Rin down the wrong way. "So brash and rough and yet willing to be brief, independent and to the point of things. That is what I need for a student of mine."

"Just tell me this, clown." Rin said and Yukino was like counting the last seconds of his life or something. "If you are impressive enough to scare my frightpants of a little brother then I will need to something scary enough to do me in. Nowadays, nothing among humans seem to scare me anymore."

"I assure you Little Rin~!" Mephisto giggled in response, "There are plenty of things that are scarier than what humans can even dream off!"

"I am glad to not be a human than, Clown. Because I am not and I am proud of it." Rin then said and Mephisto suddenly lost any words left. And that was the same for the rest of the trip.

XXXXX

Later, after getting dropped off by Mephisto and parting with Yukino on private business,

"Room 234…231…232…233…" Rin muttered with a piece of paper on hand and looking at the numerous classroom doors in a long hallway. Since he no longer had his backpack and his bags, they must be at his dorm room that Rin found recently. All his has left on him are his guns, his sword and his utility belt.

And with him, on his shoulder, is Rin's latest friend. He is a small, fluffy, Scottish terrier-looking dog with a large pink ribbon around his neck with a silver trinket attached to it, the trinket being the symbol of an Exorcist.

Rin meet up with this dog on the way from the dorms to where most of his classrooms can be found. Since this dog had the Exorcist symbol, Rin figured that this dog belonged to the Academy. And he noticed that the dog was following him everywhere. So Rin just let him tag along until the day is over, when that dog needs to get back to his owner.

"Ah! Room 234! In we go." Rin said and once he opened the door, the room looked and smelled a lot like any classroom does to a new student. All the paper, pencil lead and the wood of the desks filled his nose. And it seems that he was a little early and there were students already at their seats.

'If they are here, they must want to be exorcists too! I can't wait to make friends with them!" Rin thought to himself in all the excitement. He might even share some of the Exorcism knowhow with them too.

But things didn't go off very well. After all, Izumo Kamiki spoiled the great mood.

Izumo has dark red eyes and long dark purple hair, which she usually keeps in a twin tails or a ponytail hairstyle. Her most notable trait would be her small, oval shaped eyebrows.

And another notable trait was her cockiness, snobby behavior and ability to make a big deal of everything. Like a spoiled brat but one that Rin couldn't help but feel something else with his guts. And his guts never lied before.

Other than her, there was Renzo Shima.

Renzo has natural black hair, which he dyed pink. In the anime he has typically been seen with an open white button-up layered over a t-shirt as part of his school uniform, as well as the True Cross Academy blazer. He seems to take his uniform a little more casually. In the manga however, he has been depicted with the True Cross Academy's dark sweater vest, a white long-sleeved collared shirt, and an undershirt. Later on in the Manga he wears the Illuminati uniform with the jacket opened and his staff strapped to his back. He bears a scar near his left eyebrow.

He was an okay guy for sure but Rin couldn't help but feel like there was something preventing them from becoming close friends. Like before, Rin chose not to ignore his gut feeling.

Next to him were Konekomaru Miwa and Nemu Takara.

Konekomaru has short, stubby hair and pale skin. Two of his defining traits are his red glasses and large ears. He is also one of the shortest characters in the series, with people like Rin Okumura and Ryuji Suguro towering over him. In fact, he is so small that the sleeves on the regular-sized school sports jacket are too long for him and must be rolled up or pushed back in order to keep them from covering his hands.

And Nemu is short, only slightly taller than Konekomaru, and wears the typical True Cross Academy uniform. His eyes are typically closed, and only open up in times of danger. He wears a puppet on his arm, which he uses to communicate via ventriloquism. Nemu's messy, dark-blonde hair and closed eyes give him a perpetually sleepy appearance.

Konekomaru was the typical short but smart type of classmate so Rin asked the former for some time together with their studies. But Nemu was a little harder to get close, he and his puppet just didn't want to even shake hands.

And then there was Ryuji,

Ryuji is an adolescent boy with a rough exterior and a small goatee on his chin. His most distinguishable physical traits are his stern expression giving him a scary, unapproachable appearance and the large blonde streak that runs down his natural short and messy dark brown hair. He also has multiple piercings in his ears, which combined with his demeanor and hairstyle, make him appear like a typical delinquent. He wears a beige-colored vest that has a pink "V" at the neck of it, with a base brown colored tie that has black and white stripes, which he wears underneath the Academy's jacket.

"Don't think that since you know the teacher that you are better than everyone! Do you hear me!?" Ryuji could have made a better first impression since Rin's first day was already sweet-sour as it is.

"Fine. See to it that I ask you for help on my homework." Rin grumbled and was about to talk to the other students when a hand forced him to turn back.

"I said do you understand!?" Rin scowled that Ryuji, literally, got into his face. "I have been the top of the class and I don't like anyone taking all that hardwork away just because you are in relations with the teacher!"

"Do I even look like the kind of person?" Rin said. And instead of an answer Ryuji tried to punch out his lights. But Rin sure shocked him and everyone else by flipping Ryuji off, with the same collar the latter was grasping. "I guess so. So much for making friends with these jerks."

"Take that back!" Rin sighed, he hoped that no one will hear him grumble that out loud. And it took a while to finally get Ryuji to settle down, just enough for him to be civil with Rin; all it took were all the other classmates to do so.

They then told Rin that students of the Exorcist Academy all aim for a certain and specific type of line of work, all which involved exorcism. He was told that there were different kinds of Exorcists; all of them are sorted into five categories of a Meister: Knights, Dragoons, Doctors, Tamers, and Arias.

Knights uses swords to fight Demons. Some Knights use enchanted Demon blades, which have unique abilities and are quite rare. Other Knights are also able to use powerful, long-range magic techniques from their blades.

Dragoons use ranged weapons, such as handguns and machine guns. Some may use specific weapons or ammunition to exploit the weaknesses of certain elemental demons.

Doctors treats and heals wounds inflicted by Demons, known as mashō. These people typically possess the knowledge of basic first-aid, emergency first-aid, and the ability to treat ordinary injuries.

Tamers summons and controls Demons known as familiars. It is a natural talent that few people possess, according to Ryuji.

Finally, Arias fights by reciting verses from the Bible and sacred scriptures. The Arias specialize in knowing Fatal Verses which, when recited, exorcise specific Demons.

Rin wanted to share what he will like to learn with his classmates. Izumo refused to answer so Rin asked the other students. Renzo dreamed of being a Tamer and a Knight. Konekomaru wants to be an Aria. Nemu says that he is well on his way to being a tamer. And Ryuji states that he is going to master them all.

And as for Rin himself,

"Well, I just started but I can safely say that I am already a high-class Dragoon so I will love to train harder in that area." Rin then gave his answer. "And since I was given, my father's sword on his deathbed, it will make sense to try out for a Knight as well. I might as well do Tamer on the side, for future training."

Then the door opened which caused all the other students to straighten up and silenced themselves. Rin figured that it was the teacher so he did the same and once he got a full body picture of him, Rin sure was surprised! It was Yukino, in the flesh, the teacher of his class!

XXXXX

Later that week,

"'See me after class tonight for private business.' And I was hoping to get some homework done and maybe some time in the shooting gallery." Rin grumbled as he walked down the empty hallway and passed all the empty classrooms.

And he wasn't alone. That same dog from before had been coming and going all week. And tonight, the dog was on his shoulder. Rin tried and failed to get the dog to stay put, but he didn't have much time before his scheduled time after class.

Once he did reach the very same classroom, where he started his first class as a student at the academy. This was also where Yukino told him to meet him. Releasing a sigh, Rin unlocked the door to see Yukino, just staring at his teacher's desk.

"Okay, I am here. What is the big deal…?" Rin asked before Yukino looked up in a stiff motion, like a robot. All before taking out his Exorcist gun and pointed it at Rin directly.

"The big deal is you." Yukino spoke in a soft growl. "It was you. You did it." Rin was getting a little uncomfortable by his younger brother's behavior. The dog was feeling it as well; so much that it jumped off Rin's shoulder and ran for one of the furthest desks from the confrontation. "It was you that killed our father! You really are his son! Son of Satan!"

Rin scowled his eyes at his brother. It sounded like the words of a madman but even a blind old man could see what Yukino meant. It also meant why Yukino has his gun pointing at Rin, while shooting off some demons that arrived after that outburst.

"You want to kill Satan for Shiro." Rin said, staring his brother down. "But Satan is not here Yukino. There is just us, his sons, along with a witness that will get you in trouble if you pull that trigger."

"Shut up!" Yukino shouted and his outburst had called forth some more of the same demons. He quickly shot them down and then pointed back at Rin. "You always cause us trouble, wherever or not you were the trigger. You are a bad luck curse."

"And you are a curse of cowardliness little brother. Shiro won't want his real 'favorite child' to point a gun but no fire it. No real man will use guns for threats, but for actions." Rin said. "Like so!"

Rin then took out his smaller gun and shot more of the demons investing the room. He always used his right hand to hits those behind Yukino and otherwise, within eye's range. Whenever a demon tried to ambush Rin, the boy will switch to his left arm and land the bullseye. And after another wave was done while Yukino didn't move a muscle, Rin placed his gun away.

"What are you doing!? You never disarm yourself with a gun pointing at you!" Yukino cried out, this tactic failing seemed to have pushed him over the edge.

"Those are the words of a coward Yukino." Rin said bluntly. "And guess what, I look more like a demon then you but while soul isn't pure, my heart isn't full of anger. Yours does." Rin said. "And that is why I prefer this over being you Yukino. I have Satan's looks but I am not a complete demon. And you are the same."

"I am not a demon!" Yukino shouted and clutched the trigger slightly tighter with sweat going down his neck, his arm and to his hand.

"What makes a demon?" Rin asked. "Does having a tail make you a demon?" On cue, Rin revealed the black and long spiked tail that he hides in public view. "Does having horns make you a demon?" Horns then appeared all the same, on top of Rin's head. "You look the most human of us twins but you are still half a demon Yukino."

"And what about me makes me a half demon Rin!?"

"Your soul." Rin said with an answer that no one in the room saw coming. "It is full of anger, anger that you are an orphan. That you live with me as a brother. That you are forever seen as evil no matter what you do. That is the anger of a demon Yukino."

"Like you can control your anger too!" Yukino shouted and Rin chuckled.

"Human, demon. We both feel anger. But you do 't know what I am angry at." Rin replied. "I am angry not at myself for being weak. At my brother for pointing a gun at my forehead. I am angry at Satan. It was he who controlled our father into trying kill me since I will never dream of harming my father."

"Our father was the greatest Exorcist there is! No demon could possess him, not even Satan!" Yukino then shouted, no longer shaking in his hold at Rin. After shooting off some more demons in the classroom, Yukino continued. "But that only convinced Satan to possess him even more! Our father will never just let Satan control him! You did something! You killed our father!"

"A trigger is not the gun." Rin said with calmness, even after Yukino's outburst. "Neither is a gun the trigger." Yukino could only growl. "I may be the gun but Satan was the trigger who need me to kill the one person he hoped to the best hope for him to kill me off. Satan doesn't need children, it is bad for his image."

"But you were the gun! How can you blame Satan for killing our father when you made that killing shot!?" Yukino shouted which summoned even more demons to be shot down.

"How you ask?" "Because I didn't make that killing shot. It was a point where the most damage to our father was a glazed rib but it was enough to make Shiro's body too lethal for Satan to possess. That was why Satan had to try and leave his body."

"Then why did he die!?" Yukino was definitely not acting in character.

"To give us time." Rin said simply. Yukino just growled further. "Can you, in all your knowledge and two ordinary guns, defeat and kill Satan, our father, when he is complete?" Rin then replied which got the dog to gasp and Yukino to actually lower his gun.

"N-no." Yukino tried and finally uttered out. How could he possibly not think of a good answer to that question?

"Well neither am I. Shiro knew that and figured that our time from Satan is over, he will want us dead. But even if we fought Satan together, we still won't beat him." Rin then said. "That is why Shiro died, to bring down half of Satan's power and essence with him. But even that won't help us defeat Satan."

"Then what will?" Yukino wanted to see what his brother was getting on.

"Demons can heal but anything takes time. If it was just a small piece, Satan will need only an hour. A huge chunk will take a few weeks." Rin answered. "Now that Satan is at only 50%, it will take years, maybe decades, for him to gain all that power back."

"But even with years to train, we still can't beat Satan at his fullest! He has lived longer than the Demon Kings, who are all over a thousand years old!" Yukino shouted and Rin decided to look up the Demon Kings later.

"Shiro doesn't want us to fight Satan at his fullest, he wants us to fight him, together…" Rin said with an emphasis on that last word. "When we are strong enough separately and as brothers. Strong enough to take down even the strongest demons under Satan. That may take years but we will do it and we will kill Satan once and for all!"

Yukino thought that he actually saw Rin as a brother again until the older twin took out his gun from the hoister. Anger and rage returned to his mind to see that, like Rin was actually going to kill him. "And what are you going to do with that!?"

"Finish the job little brother." Rin said, not even flinching to Yukino's outburst. "1.3 pounds of white oak, 3.4 liters of B-density holy water and half a bound of Valerian." Rin then spoke just like when he shot down Satan in Shiro's body and took out a specific bullet from his belt. He then armed it in an empty bullet space that positioned to fire next. "Bang."

Yukino was actually going to fire back but Rin's bullet was faster and passed him entirely. He could have mocked his brother for 'missing him' but then felt something hitting the ceiling of the classroom. Turning around, he saw the biggest specimen of the demons that he had been keeping at bay and yet summon in his anger outbursts.

"What?" Yukino then saw that the larger than usual demon was shaking like a leave but was as stiff as a statue. But Yukino barley have any time to think when a blur went past him, one that looked like Rin!

"Haa!" Rin shouted while unwrapping the sword that Shiro gave him and unsheathing it. And in one single, clean cut, the demon was slain. With its wound covered in the same blue flames of Satan, burning at the demon's flesh. Turning back to his brother while still having his sword out, Rin spoke up. "Not all situations involving demons can be solved with brute force. Not until the odds are in the favor of such actions."

"Rin…" Yukino just said before taking in everything that has happened that night in the classroom. All the while, Rin sheathed his sword and patted Yukino on the head like a real older brother before heading towards the dorm for a little bedrest.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***What do you think? I wanted to make it as thanks for helping me out with the first chapter. After some So-Sos and a couple of disappointments, I will admit it. I was a little afraid of trying to base another story off another series.**

 **I am sure that Blue Exorcist is following the formula as good as the likes of Naruto, Fairy Tail and One Piece but us Authors find it the best to show how we personally think of these series; in our stories. And who knows, I might try another story for this series sometime in the future; soon or late. Enjoy!***


	3. The Devil in the Garden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist.**

"Rin!" – Human Speech

'Rin!' – Human Thought

" **Rin!"** – Demon Speech

' **Rin!'** – Demon Thought

Deadshot of Demons

The Devil in the Garden

 _Previously on Deadshot of Demons,_

" _Our father was the greatest Exorcist there is! No demon could possess him, not even Satan!" Yukio then shouted, no longer shaking in his hold at Rin. After shooting off some more demons in the classroom, Yukio continued. "But that only convinced Satan to possess him even more! Our father will never just let Satan control him! You did something! You killed our father!"_

 _"A trigger is not the gun." Rin said with calmness, even after Yukio's outburst. "Neither is a gun the trigger." Yukio could only growl. "I may be the gun but Satan was the trigger who need me to kill the one person he hoped to the best hope for him to kill me off. Satan doesn't need children, it is bad for his image."_

 _"But you were the gun! How can you blame Satan for killing our father when you made that killing shot!?" Yukio shouted which summoned even more demons to be shot down._

 _"How you ask?" "Because I didn't make that killing shot. It was a point where the most damage to our father was a glazed rib but it was enough to make Shiro's body too lethal for Satan to possess. That was why Satan had to try and leave his body."_

 _"Then why did he die!?" Yukio was definitely not acting in character._

 _"To give us time." Rin said simply. Yukio just growled further. "Can you, in all your knowledge and two ordinary guns, defeat and kill Satan, our father, when he is complete?" Rin then replied which got the dog to gasp and Yukio to actually lower his gun._

 _"N-no." Yukio tried and finally uttered out. How could he possibly not think of a good answer to that question?_

 _"Well neither am I. Shiro knew that and figured that our time from Satan is over, he will want us dead. But even if we fought Satan together, we still won't beat him." Rin then said. "That is why Shiro died, to bring down half of Satan's power and essence with him. But even that won't help us defeat Satan."_

 _"Then what will?" Yukio wanted to see what his brother was getting on._

 _"Demons can heal but anything takes time. If it was just a small piece, Satan will need only an hour. A huge chunk will take a few weeks." Rin answered. "Now that Satan is at only 50%, it will take years, maybe decades, for him to gain all that power back."_

 _"But even with years to train, we still can't beat Satan at his fullest! He has lived longer than the Demon Kings, who are all over a thousand years old!" Yukio shouted and Rin decided to look up the Demon Kings later._

 _"Shiro doesn't want us to fight Satan at his fullest, he wants us to fight him, together…" Rin said with an emphasis on that last word. "When we are strong enough separately and as brothers. Strong enough to take down even the strongest demons under Satan. That may take years but we will do it and we will kill Satan once and for all!"_

 _Yukio thought that he actually saw Rin as a brother again until the older twin took out his gun from the hoister. Anger and rage returned to his mind to see that, like Rin was actually going to kill him. "And what are you going to do with that!?"_

 _"Finish the job little brother." Rin said, not even flinching to Yukio's outburst. "1.3 pounds of white oak, 3.4 liters of B-density holy water and half a bound of Valerian." Rin then spoke just like when he shot down Satan in Shiro's body and took out a specific bullet from his belt. He then armed it in an empty bullet space that positioned to fire next. "Bang."_

 _Yukio was actually going to fire back but Rin's bullet was faster and passed him entirely. He could have mocked his brother for 'missing him' but then felt something hitting the ceiling of the classroom. Turning around, he saw the biggest specimen of the demons that he had been keeping at bay and yet summon in his anger outbursts._

 _"What?" Yukio then saw that the larger than usual demon was shaking like a leave but was as stiff as a statue. But Yukio barley have any time to think when a blur went past him, one that looked like Rin!_

 _"Haa!" Rin shouted while unwrapping the sword that Shiro gave him and unsheathing it. And in one single, clean cut, the demon was slain. With its wound covered in the same blue flames of Satan, burning at the demon's flesh. Turning back to his brother while still having his sword out, Rin spoke up. "Not all situations involving demons can be solved with brute force. Not until the odds are in the favor of such actions."_

 _"Rin…" Yukio just said before taking in everything that has happened that night in the classroom. All the while, Rin sheathed his sword and patted Yukio on the head like a real older brother before heading towards the dorm for a little bedrest._

"Rin." The said marksman sighed to see his younger brother in his way again, with a stern tone in his voice. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I used up all the bullets I could afford with my allowance and all the herbs harvested from my personal garden, all at home. I need to get used to where I can get a steady supply if I even dream of being an Exocrist." Rin said, all in one breath. "I was given a key by that clown who said that it will lead to where you supply shop. Now outta' of my way."

"On the contrary…" Yukio said, "I am not. I am going to show you where to go and how to get there. It is one of the many things I had to learn in the past two years." Rin said nothing,

"Then show me, little brother." Yukio did indeed show Rin to where most inhabitants of the True Cross Academy get Exorcist supplies; such as teachers, staff and even students. It was a garden, greenhouse, and herb shop that is in a far branch of the academy. The way to get there is to use a key to the right door.

The academy building and campus itself is filled with barriers, portals and some labyrinths to keep monsters from attacking students. Yukio had a lot of keys, for a lot of portals, as a high ranked Exorcist in the True Cross organization that school is named after. And as Rin is his younger brother, Yukio gave him a spare key to the herb shop branch.

When they arrived at the shop that indeed had a garden and a greenhouse, it was the entire section was a big forest. A forest packed in like the flame in the topside of a torch.

"Stay." Of course, Yukio would never let Rin into the shop. And, as if Rin was going to argue like a little kid, Yukio beat his brother to the punch. "Only full pledge Exorcists and higher-ups are allowed in."

"Then here." Rin said, pulling out a list of supplies by the amount needed and gave it to Yukio. Seeing the wide eyes of shock and disbelief. "I could do the buying but students are not allowed to enter, remember?"

Yukio sighed. He was hoping not to use so much money, almost double at that. But he did tell Rin the rules and he needs to follow them as a good example set for any other student. "Fine, I will be right out with the supplies but you own me for this."

"You own me more if I find out that you were lying." Rin said and relaxed on the railings at the base of shop. Yukio just said nothing and made his way up the stairs.

XXXXX

An half hour later,

"'Be right out'." Rin grumbled, leaning on one of the railings while twirling one of his silver coated daggers on his right pointer finger. His expression was as clear as mid-day and matched the tone of his voice perfectly; he is bored. Bored out of his wits and also angry. Angry that he is the older brother but Yukio pushes him around instead.

"I told that idiot of a brother that if I am going to be the big brother, I need to do my own errands on my own." Rin continued. "And I am letting him get away with this because it was the clown's orders."

And when Rin was about to scream in boredom, his enhanced ears picked something up. Something that he hadn't noticed in the time he spent outside the shop. Just now, recently. It was the sound of humming and giggling. A lot like how a girl does. And his age based on how high it sounded to his ears. Girls' voices always get higher while boys always get deeper.

Rin didn't want to stay at the railings for any longer so he followed the sound of the humming up the second set of stairs that was next to the set leading up to the shop. And once Rin arrived at the gate to the garden, he saw it or her to be exact.

The humming was coming from a girl. A girl that was indeed around his own age. And while the vast and diverse flowers were a sight to behold, she was much more beautiful. Rin felt like his cheeks were heating up, he just couldn't get his eyes off of her.

But as they said, 'curiosity kills the cat', Rin tried to at least get her attention before the gate responded to his presence. This caused Rin to notice that the garden had a barrier around it. But before Rin could back away, as the barrier detected his half-demon essence, the gate door from place.

That got the girl's attention for sure and not in the way Rin wanted. She screamed but Rin noticed that she tried to flee in an awkward pace. It was like her legs are limp, making her slower than a turtle.

"Sorry about that, I think this barrier malfunctioned." Rin said casually as he playful chased down the girl until he gently caught her by the shoulders. But he did noticed some thickly showing veins on the girl's legs. The girl in question slapped away Rin's hands, getting his attention on her.

"What are you doing in my grandmother's garden!?" The girl shouted but it was hard to take her seriously with her cute face and her limp legs. But Rin was not the type to say that out loud.

"I am here with my younger brother for some supplies. I am training to become an exorcist." Rin said, not even flinching from the girl's angry look. And once she finally lost that scowl and wrinkled skin, "I'm Rin. And you?" Rin offered his hand in welcome while the girl looked at it and then nervously smiled.

"Shiemi. Shiemi Moriyama." Shiemi has straight, shoulder length platinum-blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Her hair occasionally curls at the ends, and she is usually seen with a clip or headband in it. In the manga, her hair is much lighter than the anime, appearing almost white at times. Shiemi is wearing brightly colored kimonos with equally colorful haori but no shoes, just barefoot.

"I see that you love your flowers. You looked very pretty as you tended to those flowers." Rin said with a slight blush that caused Shiemi to have one too, but three times as bad.

"Well, yeah. I love gardening, it is what I do all day." Shiemi said. "Here, I will show you how it is done. You are my friend, right?" Shiemi asked with a nervous tone, like she wanted to take that last sentence back if it rubbed Rin in the wrong way.

"That is okay. Since my brother still isn't out looking for me, I got time to kill." Shiemi let out a sigh of relief and then tried to hide a blush. It was a while since she had a friend to play with and help her out in the garden.

And Rin did find out that garden was quiet and yet fun. He was actually having fun by helping Shiemi move dirt, fertilizer and new flowers around the garden. This was the first time that someone saw him use his superhuman strength but not run in fear or fire him from his job; Shiemi seemed to have fun, riding on his Rin's back and running around the garden paths.

But Rin's curiosity for the state of Shiemi's legs couldn't be kept down for long. And later, after a couple of hours of playing in the garden,

"I see that you must love your garden, you don't even wear shoes." Rin chuckled and Shiemi just blushed nervously. "But there is something about your legs that I don't like."

"So what I can't move them!?" Before Rin could say more on the topic, Shiemi snapped which made Rin to raise his eyebrow. "I am tired of my mother always saying that this garden is bad for me! It is the last of my grandmother before she died! What is wrong with working in the garden!?"

"Nothing is wrong with that." Rin tried to calm her down. Shiemi looked like she was going to cry. "But even extreme gardeners know that they still need to live. With three meals a day, a roof over their head and a bed to sleep in. Have you been living out here this whole time?"

Shiemi didn't say another word. "Listen, there is something wrong. Not the garden but your legs. I need to see them." Shiemi wanted to say no until she saw those eyes. Rin's eyes that had fierce concern for her. There wasn't even a slight hint of perverseness or any other reason for Shiemi's legs to be exposed.

XXXXX

Later that night

 **"Ha-ha-ha!"** Rin growled at the hideous sight that dared to laugh at how Rin couldn't do a front on assault with the risk of harming Shiemi. It might sound unbelievable but this demon, currently possessing Shiemi, is the cause for the girl's legs to be paralyzed.

It was an Enti, a low-class demon that usually possesses plants and grass since they don't have the strength and power to control much large hosts. But once the emotions within one grows with time, they get strong enough to attach to legs of an unaware gardener working in its domain.

 **"You all are fools! Thinking that finding me out is going to save this pathetic mortal! Once I kill you then the whole world will be my own garden!"** The demon shouted while his host and hostage was still in blissful unconscious. Yukio wanted to help but someone had to keep the mother away or she will be in the crossfires of exorcist work; all because she wrought with motherly worry, forgetting about her own safety.

Yukio could only hope that Rin has something in mind. The younger brother didn't want to think of what happened if his older brother tried to hold back the mother instead of him. And the only clue that Yukio has is that Rin has his gun barrel showing fully and his free hand roaming in the pocket on the same side. All before taking out a bullet that seemed different from the ones that Rin usually makes.

"13 ounces of agrimony, 4 liters of C-class Holy Water, and 8 drops of benzoin resin. All in a silver graphite bullet." Rin spoke, taking out a bullet from his pockets. "I had to use a smaller one on a simple devil in our garden so I made another, for a much worse example of a case. You just ran out of luck." Rin said, loading the special bullet into his gun.

 **"Why are you doing this? For a girl who hates her own mother? For a girl that loves dirt and flowers over her own kind? She is not a girl to fight over for, it is not worth it."** The Flower demon shouted out to Rin, with foolish hopes that the boy with the gun will change his mind about this.

"Shiemi is my friend and this is her garden." Rin then aimed his gun at the plant demon who charged for the kill. "As long as I live and breathe, you will never set another foot in this garden." Rin then twitched his eyes to show honest anger and hate at the flower-like demon. "And even if she is not worth saving, I will do it anyways. With… a bang!" That was followed instantly by a large sound of a gun going off.

Shiemi's mother tried, once again, to stop Rin but Yukio poured yet more energy into holding her back. And he turned his focus just in time to see the bullet shatter. Shatter like a fragile, little egg shell that has hit the ground. And miraculously, none of the pieces landed anywhere near Shiemi herself.

As for the flower demon, it screamed as the bullet fragments started flames. Flames that burned at its very being and still, Shiemi is unharmed. And with its arms cut off for good, the demon couldn't save itself or even continue to hold Shiemi hostage. "And before you try to hide in this scared garden again…" Rin, of course, halted the dying demon in its tracks.

But instead of saying another word, Rin took out a canister usually used for holy water grenades. "I made this in the time that I spent before you showed yourself. Enjoy." Rin then uncorked the canister and poured its contents onto the demon, creating the screech of a banshee and the smell of boiling oil left in the hot sun.

While Shiemi's mother almost fainted at the sight, smell and sound of it all, Yukio was able to stay on his feet with beads of sweat down his face. Rin, somehow, showed no just such signs. He just took out his family sword with his blue flames engulfing the blade. "I shouldn't do this after what you tried to one of my new friends and to this garden but I will not let you just die in pain, right in her own home."

Ignoring the scream of pain, louder than before, and the last ditch effort of the garden demon to grasp for the boy with the sword, Rin plunged the blade straight to where the demon was at its weakest. And with that spot pierced, the demon finally stopped screaming and moving. All everyone had to see next was the body of the demon turning into nothing but dust. Dust that a happening breeze blew completely out of the garden and to parts unknown.

Rin then approached Shiemi, still unconscious. "It is all over. This garden is now completely pure and free of danger." Rin then took Shiemi into the family home, to help her get into bed from everything that has happened tonight. And possibly, never knowing of the danger that she placed herself into because her love for her grandmother was much greater than her direct mother.

XXXXX

"Shiemi?" Rin queried to see his latest friend wandering the hallways of the academy, looking for his classroom! "I guess that your mother let you attend the True Cross Academy after all."

"Hello Rin!" Shiemi responded cheerfully. With that said, both of them went down the hallway to their next lesson. But then the mood was killed with Shiemi said something that stung worse than steeping on a live bee, barefoot. "I can't wait to see Yukio-sensei again! He looked very cool, and when he saved me-!"

Shiemi was cut off when Rin had a scowl on his face and started to walk far ahead. Shiemi had no idea of what just happened so she hurried over before walking at Rin's new pace. "Did I say something wrong?" Rin shook his head and stayed silent. "Then what? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You are my friend, Rin-kun."

Even with a pretty girl like Shiemi addressing Rin like that, it didn't help at all. It only resulted in a heart-wrenching silence. That is, until someone broke the ice at last.

"I am Rin Okumura, the eldest brother. But I will always been in Yukio's shadow." Rin said and Shiemi was wondering where this was going, making her feel nervous all over again. "But it is for the best. It is the best way I can protect you Shiemi. It is for the best."

And just like that, Shiemi couldn't say another word and just followed Rin to their classroom. They are still friends but can Shiemi accept Rin being Yukio's shadow like the eldest brother is?

End of Chapter 3.

 ***I don't know how I did this but I made another chapter, purely of scratch before leaving for California. I have been at my video games for too long. Tell me what you think and enjoy the fireworks, wherever you live!***


End file.
